Driving me Crazy
by Luka Sai
Summary: Sakura não sai, não bebe, não fuma. Mas uma mudança sempre faz bem. Bem, quase sempre...


_**Confusão**_

Começando mais uma fic_ (meio decepcionada, já que a outra não ganha reviews - deve estar uma droga...mas deixa pra lá)._

Espero que gostem...terá hentai, mas eu avisarei antes. De resto, insinuações e vamos ver, se vcs sugerirem eu faço! Proponho que seja em conjunto...se vocês se interessarem...

Não é nada muito criativo.. Mas espero que seja gostosa de ler..

Bjs

**Juntos**

Yupiiiiii!!!!

Grrr...Tinha que ser o Naruto!

"Plaft"

A raiva passou subitamente quando mirei o menino e ele estava rindo feito bobo quando se tirou na água.

Ceús! Tudo era tão lindo ali! O lago claro, as árvores fazendo sombra, o dia quente e com brisa. Extremamente perfeito.

- Vem Sakura-chan!

Eu até queria ir, mas não podia. Eu e Ino aprontamos uma coisa e estou completamente envergonhada pelo ocorrido. Descobrimos o jutsu especial de Tsunade e Ino insistiu para que eu fosse a cobaia. Enfim, essa determinada coisa que fizemos _ (Por insistência da Porca-chan _não tem como desfazer. Não está feio. Pelo contrário, estou me sentindo mais bela, porém, os outros perceberem-me assim, fará com que eu fique revoltosamente sem-graça. E outra, esse novo volume no meu corpo me deixa como se perdesse o equilíbrio, fico desconfortável. _Deve ser porque não é original de fábrica._Deixe de ser chata Inner!_Pois sim, mas veja como Hinata parece lidar muito bem com os dela. A menina "super" tímida está de bikini na frente de Naruto - o qual, por sinal, não pára de babar. _É, isso é verdade...

Será que se eu tirar o short e a camiseta, Sasuke vai me olhar e reparar em mim? _Não seja boba! Ele nunca percebeu sua existência, quanto mais se você era gostosa ou não.._Yare, Yare! Não precisa ser tão dura. _Mas a verdade é que não é nossa culpa. Sasuke não gosta de mulher..._Mas eu vou arriscar mesmo assim (afinal, quem não arrisca não petisca, e tenho 16 anos, tenho que parar de ser complexada por qualquer motivo e tentar ser mais mulher). _Então vai lá e "arrasa"! _Não me bota a língua ou eu a corto! _É..sei..queria só ver..._

Dou uma olhadinha ao redor. Sai está conversando com Kakashi (na verdade, Kakashi parece estar só ouvindo). Shizune e Tsunade estão sentadas à sombra de uma árvore "dialogando" "civilizadamente" (Shizune está dando um sermão na shishou, enquanto esta está puta da vida pois sua amiga não a deixa beber). Naruto e Kiba estão em uma disputa de egos, onde o objetivo é chamar a atenção da morena Hyuuga, que está dentro da água, próximo a eles, também. Shika e Neji estão jogando dojo ao meu lado. E meu eterno príncipe observa o cenário - afastado dos demais (só para variar), em cima de uma árvore próxima ao lago.

Bom, quem está na chuva é para se molhar. Ao menos ele pode me achar menos feia. Já era, aí vou eu.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Entre tirar a roupa e entrar na água não deu meio segundo... Bom, pelo menos o lago era mais fundo e eu poderia ficar levemente flexionada para que a água desse no meu pescoço.

Aproximo-me do trio, então.

- Yo, Sakura-chan!- cumprimentam-me o trio.

- Yo, Hinata, Kiba e Naruto!

Dessa forma, ficava bom! Ninguém notaria minha "mudança" e nem Naruto, principalmente ele, nem ninguém fariam algum comentário embaraçoso.

Alguns assuntos idiotas para cá, gavações desmedidas para lá e eu entendiada no meio. Hmf! Os meninos não cessavam de importunar, indiretamente, Hinata (que já havia ficado azul por um comentário mais direto, porém acidental, de Naruto, do tipo " quando eu for hokage, o pai de Hinata irá me aceitar e eu vou tê-la só para mim!" ele só estava revidando o comentário mal-intencionado de Kiba, pois este o provocou dizendo baixinho que, como colega de time de Hinata, ele sempre podia "treinar" jutsu com ela. A Hyuuga que estava mergulhando levanta-se bem a tempo de escutar a exclamação possessiva de Naruto. Foi divertido!^

Eu fingi reprovar, mas estou muito feliz por ver que Naruto estava encontrando o verdadeiro amor e que seria correspondido.

Papo vai, papo vem. Mergulhos, contagens para ver quem agüenta mais tempo com a cabeça dentro d'água. De repente Naruto grita:

- Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi e todos mais, venham se divertir com a gente. Queremos fazer corrida dentro d'água!

Obviamente o único a vir foi Sai!

- Feiosa, por que você está assim dentro da água?

- Assim como, Sai?

- Toda vez que olho pra cá, você está praticamente imóvel e enfiada até o pescoço na água!

- Por que? Você quer ver Sakura-chan só de bikini? Hãn?!Hãn?! - disse Naruto, bem bravo.

Obrigada, Naruto! Depois dessa ele não vai mais me interrogar!

- Sim! Quero ver se essa cadela lingüicinha, para ver se você - disse apontando para o loiro - tem mais peito que esta tábua!

Eu vou matar Naruto! Não, eu vou matar o Sai! Naruto? Sai? _Bem que dizem que enquanto você fica indecisa, perde tempo de experimentar as duas coisas!_

Saí de minha inércia e olhei-os, fulminando-os. Ambos despararam dentro d'água, parecendo que estavam em câmera lenta. Sai ainda deu seu sorrisinho cínico-descarado, quando estava mais afastado de mim. Quanto a mim, não fui muito longe. Seria pior se eu saísse dali. Fiquei imóvel. Em seguida, os meninos voltaram, tomando o cuidado de manter uma certa distância de mim.


End file.
